The present invention relates to power tools, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for monitoring the movement of a power tool to detect non-operational condition.
Construction and industrial accidents involving power hand tools, such as nail guns, are increasing. Currently, eight percent of all industrial accidents involve the use of hand tools. In the construction industry, injuries involving nail guns account for more than half of worker compensation claims. Typically, nail gun injuries result from the improper movement of the nail gun, such as swinging the nail gun laterally into the user's leg when walking or dropping the nail gun onto the floor causing a nail to be shot out of the gun, potentially causing damage to property or hitting people nearby.
Furthermore, stationary power tools, such as drill presses or shop machines used in manufacturing, often vibrate or chatter after extended use. In addition, controlled systems that are under closed loop control often are subjected to loss of control, which can lead to full torque when the control or acceleration commands loop malfunctions causing the potential for damage to system components.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that overcome the problems noted above and others previously experienced for monitoring the movement of a power tool to detect certain operating conditions and to power off the tool when the certain conditions are detected.